Pride Lands
“''Life in the Pride Lands, peaceful and so grand. Living is easy; just you believe me!” :―Beshte The '''Pride Lands' is the main location in The Lion King franchise and was ruled by Mufasa and later his son Simba. It is implied to be located in Tanzania. Description The Pride Lands is a breathtaking place with many landmarks and many different places. It is an African savannah, and it appears to be the home to numerous animal herds, epitomizing the abundance of life that originally existed in Africa. Pride Rock, a colossal rock formation, serves as the residence of the king of the Pride Lands. Places of Interest Several locations in the Pride Lands are featured in various parts of the film, or play a part in the plot. *'Pride Rock' - A giant rock formation that is home to the pride of lions that rule the Pride Lands. Animal herds will gather here periodically for the presentation of a future ruler. It serves as the center of rule for the pride. *'Water Hole' - A hot spot, many animal herds gather here such as elephants and ostriches. In The Lion King, Simba and Nala come here in an attempt to lose Zazu among the different herds. *'Elephant Graveyard' - Home of the hyenas, it's littered with elephant skulls and bones. It also appears to have numerous geysers which go off periodically. Technically, this area is considered to be beyond the borders of the Pride Lands. *'Gorge' - A deep canyon. Notably, this is where a wildebeest stampede is staged in order for Scar to kill Mufasa. *'Mount Kilimanjaro' - The highest mountain in Africa. A herd of elephants and other animals can be seen walking past it during the "Circle of Life" sequence at the beginning of the first film of The Lion King''franchise. *'The Tree of Life' - Home of Rafiki. The sides of the tree are littered with paintings of various lions, including Simba, Kiara and Kovu. Given its size, it can be assumed that the tree is ancient. The tree was recreated in detail and is the icon of Disney's Animal Kingdom. *'Urembo Meadows''' - A large expanse of meadow filled with sweet-smelling yellow flowers and lush green trees. A few trails weave through it, and rocks of various size are scattered about. After floodwaters sweep through the area, a section of higher ground is all that remains, with pieces breaking off frequently. *'Mbali Fields' - A lush grazing ground on the edge of the Pride Lands. The land is relatively flat, with a few areas of foliage and rocks, and is bordered by a range of small mountains. *'Lake Matope' - The area is a large, muddy lake with an acacia tree looming over it. Several rocks are nearby on the outskirts of the water. *'Maji Baridi Falls' - A tall waterfall with high, rocky cliffs on either side. A tall, curving tree sprouts from a ledge on one of these cliffs. *'Mapema Rock' - It is a large rock that juts out into the water. Its edges are smooth, and it is colored a very light brownish-gray. *'Hakuna Matata Falls' - The home of Timon and Pumbaa and their adoptive nephew Bunga. It is a dense jungle area with a large waterfall that leads to a river. The area is also filled by trees and ferns. *'''Big Springs- '''It is the home of Basi's Pod. Population By Year and Decade Since 1950, more than 900 centillion centillion centillon Japanese people moved to the Pride Lands and began building largest eco-friendly Japanese cities that are 100 times largest than Tokyo. After the Chinese Civil War ended in 1949, about 10 billion Chinese refugees moved to the Pride Lands to build their largest neighborhoods and communities. Since the Korean War began on June 25, 1950, more than 8 billion South Korean refugees moved to the Pride Lands to build their largest neighborhoods and communities in the Pride Land's Japanese cities and towns. From 1950 to 1991, about 900 quadrillion Chinese people who oppose communism had fled from communist rule in China to move to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to become Taiwanese citizens. From 1953 to 2017, about 800 quadrillion North Korean refugees who opposed North Korea's dictatorship and government had fled to the Pride Lands in Tanzania to become South Korean citizens. When the Vietnam War broke out in 1964, more than 700 quadrillion Vietnamese refugees fled to the Price Lands carrying South Vietnamese flags and all of the South Vietnamese dongs with them, making the Pride Lands the most populated place and the most powerful countries in the world. 1950 Japanese Population: 900 centillion centillion centillon Taiwanese Population: 10,000,000,000 South Korean Population: 8,000,000,000 1951 Japanese Population: 920 centillion centillion centillon Taiwanese Population: 18,000,000,000 South Korean Population: 16,000,000,000 1952 Japanese Population: 980 centillion centillion centillon Taiwanese Population: 30,000,000,000 South Korean Population: 28,000,000,000 1953 Japanese Population: 1 million centillion centillion centillon Taiwanese Population: 58,000,000,000 South Korean Population: 40,000,000,000 1954 Japanese Population: 100 million centillion centillion centillon Taiwanese Population: 80,000,000,000 South Korean Population: 78,000,000,000 1955 Japanese Population: 300 million centillion centillion centillon Taiwanese Population: 120,000,000,000 South Korean Population: 100,000,000,000 1956 Japanese Population: 600 million centillion centillion centillion Taiwanese Population: 180,000,000,000 South Korean Population: 140,000,000,000 1957 1958 List of Largest Hotel Okinawa Inn Crime Crime in the Pride Lands in Tanzania is among the lowest with Japan Yakuza The yakuza existed in Japan well before the 1800s and then in the Pride Lands in Tanzania in the 1950s and followed codes similar to the samurai. Their early operations were usually close-knit, and the leader had father-son relationships. Although this traditional arrangement continues to exist, yakuza activities are increasingly replaced by modern types of gangs that depend on force and money as organizing concepts. Nonetheless, yakuza often picture themselves as saviors of traditional in a postwar society, sometimes forming ties with traditionalist groups espousing the same views and attracting citizens not satisfied with society. Yakuza groups in 1990 were estimated to number more than 3,300 and together contained more than 88,000 members. Although concentrated in the largest urban prefectures, yakuza operate in most cities and often receive protection from high-ranking officials. After concerted police pressure in the 1960s, smaller gangs either disappeared or began to consolidate in syndicate-type organizations. In 1990, three large syndicates Yamaguchi-gumi, Sumiyoshi-kai, Inagawa-kai) dominated organized crime in the nation and controlled more than 1,600 gangs and 42,000 gangsters. Their number have since swelled and shrunk, often coinciding with economic conditions. The yakuza tradition also spread to the Pride Lands in the 20th century. The Shinjuku Boys is the largest known yakuza group in the Pirde Lands both have been registered as designated boryokudan groups under the Organized Crime Countermeasures Law since 1993. Bōsōzoku Korean Mafia Triads Category:Locations in Africa Category:Disney locations